


The Ways of Touch

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Creampie, Cumshot, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Vanilla, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: acesabo smut w/ sabo being blindfolded





	The Ways of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requests:
> 
> Powerbottom Ace riding and messing up Sabo? “You like it when I spread my legs and take you in?”  
> .  
> .  
> If you have any requests, hmu on tumblr @dirtyshankings

Sabo’s gasping, nails digging into his palms. He can’t see and he’s blindfolded, but he feels the familiar weight of Ace in his lap, humming, hands trailing up his scarred torso.

“Ace--” he’s groaning when Ace drags his nails across his chest. “Oh-- _fuck_ , fuck, holy  _shit_ , Ace--”

“Do you like this?” Sabo feels Ace shifting, and his cock is engulfed in tight, moist heat, and he lets out a moan. “You like it when I take you all the way in, Sabo? Like it when I clench so nice and tight around you and--oh,  _god_ , I just felt that throb.”

Sabo pulls against the silk, whining. “Please lemme touch you, please? Ah,” he feels Ace holding his arms, ass clenching. “ _Ace_!”

“No.” he hears a tisk, and he feels Ace moving. He’s rocking into Sabo, and Sabo takes a sharp breath, feeling how tight Ace is. “Sabo? Oh, Sabo…”

He can’t see him, but he can imagine the way Ace rolls his head around, rolls his shoulders and leans forward, hair obscuring his vision. How his eyes would flutter close when Sabo’s cock brushes that sweet spot, and how he tilts his head back to let out a soft moan, Sabo’s name in the mix.

And it leaves Sabo _breathless_ , whimpering, feeling hands trailing down his trembling body.

“Ace,” Sabo whispers, head tilting up. He can see the narrowed silver eyes, the way the lamp beside them would highlight his features, how they’d make the freckles on his body look like stars in the night sky. “Ace, Ace, _Ace_ \--” he’s drooling, gasping when Ace rocks harder, panting above Sabo.

“Ah, Sabo, you’re so good, you feel so good,” Ace leans closer, and Sabo can feel him panting hard, feel him clenching tighter. “Ah, Sabo, I’m so close--”

“Come for me, Ace,” Sabo thrusts up into Ace, and he hears a sharp gasp, “Come for me, gorgeous, come for me--”

“ _Sabo_ \--” Ace’s hands grab around Sabo’s shoulders, and he cries out softly before a wetness blooms across Sabo’s chest, warm and stringy.

“Ah, Ace, you did so good. So good, so good.” and he thrusts harder into Ace, riding his orgasm out. He can see Ace biting his lip, eyes clenched shut behind the curtain of his hair, nails digging into his shoulder and hips still moving, cock throbbing. And it makes Sabo moan, hands pulling at the restrains.

He ends up coming into Ace, who kisses Sabo deeply, tongue sliding against his. Fingers slide through Sabo’s hair, sliding up to untie him.

“Sabo,” Ace murmurs, kissing at his neck. He feels Sabo’s arms instantly wrapping around his hips as he unties the blindfold, and Sabo looks at him with warm brown eyes.

“Ace.” Sabo smiles as they roll over, and grabs the rag next to the bedside table to clean up. And when he tosses the rag over his shoulder, they get into a mess of legs and arms, turning off the lamp light.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

And they kiss again, in the dark, and they fall asleep to each other’s warmth.


End file.
